Quest to find Home
by Victoriousfan1
Summary: Separated from her family and living as a foster kid, Tori Oliver goes on a quest to reunite herself back with her siblings.
1. Chapter 1

Tori's POV

I'm really good at remembering things, I can name every detail. I remember three years ago when my life changed drastically. My dad died from a fall. He worked as a construction worker and died when he was on the job. I was never told the story but I always heard my mom's phone conversations. He was painting a building and slipped and fell from a swinging stage. I remembered getting picked up from school early that day. My Nana wouldn't talk to anyone. My brothers, sisters and I were asking her why she picked us up and why so early. It was the start of a busy week. Relatives coming into town and staying at our house, the hundreds of flowers placed around our house, seeing my dad dead in a casket. I remember seeing my mom cry for the first time. It was the most painful thing to see. She really loved dad and him dying had a terrible effect on her. After my dad died, she wasn't the same mom who hugged me good night the night before the accident. Things started to change. I remember my Nana and Papa getting upset with my mom. One day mom was so mad she screamed and yelled for them to leave our house and to never come back. They never did. I didn't even get to say goodbye. My sister Cat started peeing in the bed again. Something she hadn't done since we were six. My brother Andre had destroyed his piano our dad gave him for a birthday gift. He loved that piano and smashed it to pieces with a hammer. Mom didn't care. My other brother Robbie started talking to himself. He claimed it was dad's spirit but I know he was only pretending because he missed dad so much. Trina, my other sister had stopped talking. She never really spoke about anything anymore. I tried being the tough one. I tried helping everyone out. Including mom.

My mom changed. She was not the same. After the incident with my grandparents my mom was becoming more and more distant from us all. She would always leave and we'd be at home alone, without a babysitter. She also stopped taking us to school because she could never wakeup to take us. She looked different too. She was so skinny that I could see her bones, her hair was black and thinning out, her teeth had changed color too. This had been going on for a few months until one day something awful happened. I'll never forget it. The worst people ever came to our house and forced my siblings and I out. I remember us all screaming and crying holding onto our mom, begging the people to let us stay. Mom was crying too but she kept saying everything will be okay. The huge man had to carry me out as I kicked and screamed for my life. I was thrown into a van with my four other siblings. We were all crying holding onto each other. Mom came outside and up to the window. We could barely see her out the tinted window. She tapped on it and said, "You'll be back tomorrow, I promise." Those were the last words I ever heard from her as the people drove us away.

We were all sent to a place called a group home where we had to stay with dozens of other kids near our age. It was a nightmare. The beds were hard, the blankets were torn and dirty, the food was disgusting and the toys were broken. But that didn't matter to me. As long as I had my brothers and sisters with me, I knew I was going to be alright. We stayed at the group home for about two weeks until one morning my sister Cat was told to pack her bags. The lady had told her she'd be going away to stay with a temporary family until we can go back home to our mom. I didn't want Cat to leave and neither did Trina, Robbie, and Andre. We all held onto her as the lady tried taking her away. Cat couldn't be separated from us. She was too sensitive. I felt like we had to protect her. But they took her. Cat's screaming filled the halls of the group home until she was out of the building. My three siblings and I all watched from a window as she cried getting into a car. We waved as if she could see us. I remember a few days after that, the same lady who I know now as my social worker had told me the same thing she told Cat. I had to leave and stay with a temporary family until we can go back home to our mom. Trina, Robbie, and Andre all cried wanting to go with me. The lady said it'd only be for a couple weeks. I think she lied. I gave my siblings all a hug and kiss before being rushed off to some strangers I didn't know. It didn't stop there. I was moved from home to home and never saw my quintuplet siblings again. That was three years ago when we were all nine. I am now twelve and am living as a foster child.

 **/ / / / / / / /**

 **What do you think? Next chapter will be soon. This story will be told from Tori's point of view.**

 **I felt bad about neglecting this site for another site I now write for. Here's a treat.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tori's POV

"Tori, it's time to get up." I groaned squeezing my eyes shut. I don't want to go to school. "Tori come on. Get up." I opened my eyes and slightly sat up in bed for my foster mother to see me. She was standing at the door and smiled. "Thank you. Breakfast will be on the table", she said then walked away. I collapsed back down in bed and stared up at the ceiling thinking. I can't help but think about where I'll be soon. I was sent here two months ago and I know I'll be leaving soon. It's always like that. I move in with a family and hate them for a few weeks, and then once I start liking them I'm moving on to the next family. I'm tired of this. I really like it here with Ms. Waller. She's so nice and sweet. She might be the best foster mother I had in a while. She gave me permission to call her mom but I prefer, Ms. Waller. She's not my mom. I know who my mom is and it's not Ms. Waller. Ms. Waller is a single woman with no kids. She told me she divorced her husband a few months before I came. I feel as she got me as a pet to fill her empty void. I sat up in bed and turned lifting my pillow to grab something. I held the slightly torn photo looking at it. It's a picture of my siblings and me when we were younger. We were five in this picture. It looks like we were having such a great time. It's a photo of us all sitting in the bathtub together, smiling and laughing. I can barely tell us all apart. I miss these days and wish I could find a time machine to go back. This photo is the only thing I have left of my family. I took it when child protective services yanked us from our mom. I sensed something would happen to us and took this picture with me. It was always my favorite. I look at it every day. I kissed it before hiding it underneath my pillow. I'm sad but I can't cry. I spent the last three years crying and I think my tears are all dried up and gone. I can't go a day without thinking about my family. I miss them and wonder if they all miss me. "Tori, I don't hear you getting ready", Ms. Waller called through the hall. I stood out of bed stretching.

I sat on the school bus in the front alone in my seat. I looked out the window watching the buildings all pass by, ignoring the other kids on the bus. I don't have many friends here. It sucks being the new girl but I'm used to it and am never disappointed. It's always the same routine; new family new location, new school. This school is better than my last. I'm not getting teased. At the last school I attended, people found out I'm a foster kid and teased me every day about it. They called me names, homeless, poor, bastard child, loser. That's one of the reasons I left my last foster home. I told my foster parents about the bullying but they insisted I stay at that school. My social worker didn't like the thought of me getting bullied and took me from that household. At this school, the kids in my grade seem much nicer but they don't really talk to me like I hope they would. I have one friend, Cindy. She knows I'm a foster child and doesn't judge me about it. We have our classes together and are always having a great time to ourselves. She's not on this bus though, she takes another route. I waited for the bus to stop before standing up with my bag to walk off it. I've made it to school. I walked ahead of everyone else getting off my bus, rushing into the building. I saw my friend Cindy standing at our shared locker. She smiled as I walked up. "Hey", she greeted. "Hey", I said back. I opened our locker to put my things away. "So, guess what", Cindy said. I closed the locker and turned to her, "What?" "You're no longer gonna be the new girl", she said. I raised an eyebrow confused. "What are you talking about?" "I just heard that tomorrow, our grade is getting a new, new girl", Cindy said. I shrugged and walked away not wanting to be late for PE our first period. Cindy followed behind me. "You're not happy", she asked. "Why does it matter?" "You'll no longer be the new girl, you'll finally be accepted. That's middle school code", Cindy explained. I stopped in front of the gymnasium doors facing my friend. "It doesn't matter because in a few months I'll be the new girl again and then again, and then again." I opened a door walking in for PE class.

After school today, my social worker, Bridget came and took me out for ice cream. We meet for ice cream every week to talk. Its part of her job to meet with me every week but she always takes me out for ice cream as a treat. I get the same thing every time, strawberry cheesecake. I look forward to Thursdays. "How was your day today", Bridget asked me. I sat eating my ice cream and smiled. I've known Bridget since I was placed in the system. She's been with me through it all and makes sure I'm living in a safe home. Honestly she's the only person I can trust. She does so much for me. "When am I leaving", I asked. I skipped past Bridget's question to cut to the chase. She looked to me comforting. "Ms. Waller likes you a lot Tori. She said she doesn't mind keeping you a while longer." I looked down at my ice cream, thinking. "Are you okay with that? Staying with Ms. Waller a little while longer", Bridget asked. I looked up meeting with her eyes. I shook my head. "What's wrong", she asked. I felt a lump in my throat, my cheeks felt heavy. No tears threatened to fall but I knew I wanted to cry. "I wanna go home", I quietly said. Bridget sighed, "Not this again Tori." "Can you please just tell me if you know anything", I said. Bridget shook her head. "I don't know anything. I'm sorry Tori but you know this." I stirred my spoon in the melting ice cream. "I have you and four other kids to handle, I don't know anything about them", Bridget said. I've been trying to find my siblings for three years now and no luck. I don't even know if they're still in California. Are they even still alive? Bridget is no help at all when it comes to giving me information about them. "I don't know who their social workers are and if I did I can't know their whereabouts, its procedure", she said. Her words upset me. I don't think I'll finish this ice cream today. I sat stirring the ice cream to a liquid."How is school? Are you making anymore friends", Bridget asked. I shook my head. I hate when she does this. She always changes the subject when I bring up my siblings. She has to know something. I know she does.

 **/ / / / / / / / / / /**

 **Thanks for reading, more to come.**

 ***This story is a different plot than BLYL. This is NOT a sequel it is a completely different story with a different setting.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tori's POV

I walked at a fast pace trying to get to school. My cheeks burned from the cold morning breeze nearly knocking me over each time it hit. My feet marched my body along as I was determined not to be late. I missed the school bus. I would have gone home and asked Ms. Waller for a ride to school but I was in no mood for a lecture. I took my time getting ready this morning so I know it's my fault for missing the bus. School isn't too far away, just a few blocks from the stop. I can barely breathe from the heavy wind blowing in my direction. It's pushing me back as if it doesn't want me to get to school. I fought back charging through. When I reached the familiar street, I wanted to kiss the ground. I crossed the street of traffic from parents dropping off their children. When I walked inside, I felt my face become warm from the heated building making me happy. I went over to my shared locker to put my things away. As I was hanging up my jacket, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around seeing my friend and locker partner, Cindy. "Hey", I greeted. "Did you get it", she asked me. I looked at her confused. "Get what?" "My textbook, remember", she questioned. I shook my head not knowing what she's talking about. She sighed, "I left my book in math class yesterday and you know I can't get it because that's where Lucas hangs out before class." Lucas is an eighth grader and Cindy has a huge shy crush on him. "You didn't ask me to get your book", I said. She looked frustrated. "Tori, I asked you five minutes ago", she exclaimed. I think she's lost her mind but I won't judge her because it's so early in the morning. "I haven't been here for five minutes. I just got here", I told her. The school bell rang signaling that it's time for first period. I closed my locker and hurried along to the gymnasium. I'm glad I come dressed for PE instead of having to rush and change. Cindy caught up walking beside me. "Are you feeling okay, Tori", she asked. I nodded, "Yes, why?" "You're acting crazy today." "Me? No, you're acting crazy", I said. We walked into the gym for class. I stood looking around at the setup and sighed. Looks like we're playing flag football today.

After PE I had to change out the required clothes and into my own. PE lets out ten minutes before the bell rings to give everyone time to change. The girls' locker room is always so crowded with a line for the restroom. Cindy and I ditched and went to one of the main girls' restrooms. I changed into my clothes and stood talking with my friend. We have a few minutes before the bell rings and decided to kill time. "Did you ask your foster mom if you can spend the night?" I shook my head, "No, I forgot." "Ask her when you get home and see what she says", Cindy suggested. I shrugged, "It's kind of last minute, don't you think?" Cindy really wants me to spend the night at her house tonight. She's trying to convince me to ask Ms. Waller for permission. It won't be happening tonight. Its last minute and I still have not started the book report due Monday. "We can go to the movies or the mall, it'll be fun", Cindy explained. I hope it doesn't break her heart when our planned sleepover doesn't happen. The bathroom door opened and we looked over to see who it was. The girl stepped inside and our eyes met. I felt my heart stop, giving me a painful feeling in my stomach. My mouth went dry as I stared at the girl reflecting me. I couldn't believe it. I imagined this moment a thousand times. This is hard for me to believe that it's true. My own sister is staring back at me. I know it's her. She's grown over the past three years. Her red hair back to its natural brown. I could always tell her apart from our other sister. Not because of the hair but the innocence in her eyes. "Cat", I asked nervous. "Tri-Tori", she asked in a whisper. Without hesitation we ran to each other crashing in a hug. I held her tight in my arms not caring if she couldn't breathe. It's really her, it's my sister. We held each other sobbing like a couple of babies. I haven't cried this hard since being taken away from our mother. I felt my shoulder getting wet from Cat's tears as she cried in my neck. I cried into hers. The bell rang and we ignored it. Nothing will ruin this moment for me. We stayed hugging as we cried for a few minutes before calming down and pulling away. Cat's face was bloodshot red and I know mine is too. "Tori, what's going on? What's happening", I heard Cindy ask. I turned around seeing the frightening expression on her face. "This, this is my sister", my voice shook. I turned around and grabbed Cat's hand. "This is my sister."

 _Being in a group home is the worst thing to ever experience. I don't want to stay another night here. I thought we'd be home by now. Mom promised. I sat in the corner of the cot room with my siblings. We don't want to play with the other kids, we want to go home. The five of us all sat huddled together trying to keep warm. We were quiet not wanting to say a word. The only noise coming from our group was Cat's occasional sniffling from her crying earlier. Trina held her rubbing her back. I sat in between Andre and Robbie, holding their hands. A lady walked in and over to us. She squatted down to our level. I squeezed my brothers' hands afraid. "Caterina", she asked. I looked over as Cat lifted her head from Trina's lap. "I need you to pack the things you came with, you're coming with me." I looked from Cat to the woman. "Why", Cat choked out. "You're going to stay in a temporary home for a while with a loving family", the lady said. "No, I want to go home", Cat said. "I know and you will. You have to stay with a family until you're able to get back to your mother." "Are we going too", Andre asked. The lady shook her head causing Cat to start crying again. "We have to go with her, she's our sister", I argued. "I'm sorry but this is what it has to be done for now", the lady said. She tried helping Cat up to her feet. Trina shoved her hands away to protect our sister. The lady stood up towering over us. "Now I know this is difficult but you need to cooperate with me", she said. Cat cried loudly, Robbie had let go of my hand as he reached over hugging her with Trina. Andre and I joined them. This woman is not taking our sister away from us. We all held Cat preventing her from being taken. The woman sighed. "I need help in here", she yelled. Two other workers rushed into the room and over to us sitting in the corner. Somehow they managed to break us all apart to grab Cat. She screamed trying to get away. The lady held her hand tight dragging her to walk out the room. I stood up to my feet along with Trina, Andre, and Robbie. My first thought was to save Cat. I tried running after them but one of the workers held me back. I was forced to listen to my sister's screams of terror. Her screaming faded away as the worker released me. I rushed over to the window looking out to see. My three remaining siblings came up crowding behind me. We watched as Cat was put into a car to leave. She didn't get the chance to pack the few clothes brought here. The car drove away leaving, I waved. We all waved._

It surprisingly turns out that Cat is the new, new girl. We have two classes together; second period, lunch, then third period. We've been getting weird stares all morning but I don't care. It's no secret that I'm a foster kid. I guess with a new student who looks exactly like me, people are now starting to react. Its lunchtime and I sat at a table with Cat and Cindy. There were two others at our table, they kept to themselves. "It was terrible, Tori. I was so scared", Cat said in the soft voice I remember. "I know. It was scary for me too", I told her. I can't eat my hot lunch. I'm too excited at the fact that my sister is here with me. "How many homes have you stayed at", I asked. Cat shrugged, "Way too many." I reached over hugging her. "I can't believe you were telling the truth about being a quintuplet", Cindy said. I pulled away from Cat. "Why would I lie about that?" "What happened to the others", she asked us. I sighed, "I don't know." I looked over at Cat. "Do you know anything about them", I asked her. She shook her head, and then nodded. "No? Yes? What is it?" She stayed silent for a moment then looked at me. "What", I asked. "I stole something", she whispered. She reached down grabbing her backpack. I curiously watched as she opened it to search. She took out something hiding it in her hand. "What is it", Cindy asked. "A picture", Cat answered. She handed it to me. "It's a picture of Robbie", she said. I gasped studying the wallet sized photo in my hand. It is Robbie. It's an older version of him. He looks like our dad when he was our age. I can't stop looking at this picture. His smile still looks the same, he grew into his ears. "How did you get this?" "I saw it when I was at social services", Cat answered me. I ran my finger over the picture. "There was a stack of papers and I saw his name, I looked and took it." I handed Cat back the picture. "I take this with me everywhere I go", she said. "When did you find this", I asked. "Last month." If Cat found a picture of Robbie, he can't be far. "Cat do you know what you did", I asked. "I stole it. Do you think they're looking for me", she covered her mouth afraid. Same old Cat. I gave her a comforting smile.


End file.
